


we could be sleeping

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Law wakes up to an explosion caused by one of Luffy's crew and finds his boyfriend in need of a helping hand.





	we could be sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> a trade with boninginthegraveyard over on tumblr

“Could still be sleeping,” Law mutters, thumb stroking slowly over Luffy’s cheek. “Would be nice, don’t you think? You love sleeping.” **  
**

Luffy grins, it’s not as wide as normal and his eyes are half-lidded, but it’s there, soft and warm, “Can’t sleep, Traffy. Wanna help me get back to sleep?”

“Help you,” Law yawns, ducking his head to avoid finding out if he has morning breath. “The last time I helped you get back to sleep, it ended with Black Leg-ya kicking us out the kitchen and shouting loud enough to wake the rest of our combined crews.”

“Not that kind of help, Traffy.”

Law blinks slowly, tiredly, barely able to keep his eyes open as he frowns thoughtfully. His brain is still mostly asleep, his dreams still hovering like shapeless mist at the edges of his thoughts. It’s hard to think at all when all he wants to do is sleep.

“Traffy is silly,” Luffy says smiling.

“I think if one us is silly, it’s you,” Law mutters kissing Luffy’s forehead. “What kind of help where you think about?”

Luffy shifts and Law doesn’t know how he missed that, other than he’s so tired that he’s not sure he can remember the way to their ensuite, let alone keep his eyes open for too long, “Don’t have to,” Luffy promises.

Law doesn’t actually know which one of Luffy’s family members, of which there’s two pirates, two revolutionaries, and a marine, Law has long since decided to forget about the bandits that Luffy mentioned once, pushed the idea of consent and checking that their partner was okay several times but sometimes he hates them for it. It means time is taken up by the questions. Questions that Law is always grateful that Luffy asks even when he doesn’t want to hear them.

“Don’t think either of us are up,” he ignores Luffy’s snickering, wishing he had coffee so he could roll his eyes. “Are awake enough for that. But, I can be persuaded into getting us both off in other ways.”

“Other ways?”

Law knows that Luffy has ideas, Luffy’s never been at totally clueless as Law had thought he was back when they first started dating.

“Using my hand won’t take much,” Law mutters leaning in to steal a kiss from Luffy, hand sliding down Luffy’s back. “Or a little shared pressure, think you’d get off fast enough with that? Go back to sleep afterwards and be able to wake up when your crew does something else stupid enough to wake us up.”

“Not stupid,” Luffy sighs, kissing Law again and pressing closer. “This, this is good. Please Traffy.”

Law smiles, shifting to press closer. His hand slides down Luffy’s back, resting just above his ass, because he’s too tired to want to play around too much. Maybe if one of them was up for something later, when they were more awake.

“How long have you been up,” Law mutters grinding softly, humming when Luffy’s breath hitches. “You’re harder than I thought you would be.”

“Woke up like this,” Luffy gasps, shifting up for a kiss. “Traffy.”

Law smiles, he wants to go back to bed badly but Luffy is so cute like this, “Yes?”

“Wanna kiss. Don’t be mean, too early to be mean.”

“Too early for sex too, sweetheart. If you want me to stop,” Law ducks his head, yawning. It’s rude to yawn in someone’s face. “I’m sure I can fall asleep again, I’m not that hard.”

“Mean,” Luffy grumbles, tugging Law into a kiss.

Law sighs, feeling Luffy’s arms creep around his neck and one of his legs moving up to slide over Law’s hips, pulling him closer as Law grinds slowly against him. Luffy moans, soft and lingering, his nails digging into Law’s shoulders.

“So needy,” Law teases, shifting his hand on Luffy’s waist to pull him closer. “What got you like this?”

“Don’t know,” is whined, high and quiet and Luffy fumbles to keep moving against Law. “I don’t-”

“Sweetheart, did you have a good dream?” the pretty blush darkening Luffy’s cheeks answers his question, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. “You don’t usually dream about things like that.”

“Can’t help it,” Luffy arches his back as Law rocks their hips together harder. “Y-y-”

Law kisses him before he can keep going, slowly deepening it, tongue sliding teasingly along Luffy’s lower lip, ignoring the soft sound Luffy makes, “Easy sweetheart, we’ll get you off soon, promise.”

Luffy makes such pretty sounds when he’s like this. All pliant and willing to let Law do what he wants until he comes. Almost easy enough to get Luffy to be louder when they’re not both barely awake.

“More, please more. Traffy, faster.”

“Faster?” Law mutters, hand sliding between them to rub against Luffy’s cock. “Can’t come for me like this? You’re close aren’t you?” Luffy nods, shifting to hide his face. “Oh sweetheart,” Law mutters, sliding Luffy’s sleep pants down to get his hand on Luffy’s cock, finger rubbing against the slit.

“Traffy, Traffy,” breathless with his hips grinding himself into Law’s hand. “Please.”

Law blinks slowly, he can’t remember the last time he couldn’t wake himself up properly, “What’s wrong sweetheart, need me to stop for a minute? You’re close aren’t you?”

“Yeah, close.”

“Good, you can come whenever you want, I want to see you.”

“Wh,” Luffy gasps. “What ‘bout you?”

“I’m fine, let’s just get you off, Luffy. I can go to sleep without coming.”

Luffy frowns, shifting them faster than Law had been expecting, blinking up at Luffy as he straddles him, “You’re,” he yawns, body shaking. “You’re hard too, Traffy.”

“I can sleep without coming,” Law says softly, the hand on Luffy’s cock squeezes. “But if you insist.”

“Yes,” Luffy states.

Law hums, he should have known that Luffy would pull something like this, letting Luffy tug his pants enough to free his cock, “May I?”

Luffy nods, shifting forward until his cock was pressed against the underside of Law’s, “Please Traffy.”

“If you fall asleep on top of me after coming, I will break up with you,” Law warns him, hand curling around both their cocks. “You always slump forward and headbut me.”

“S’not my fault,” Luffy grumbles rocking into Law’s hand. “I’m tired.”

“Your crew woke me up, it’s your fault. Your crew, your fault,” Law sighs, hand squeezing. “Keep moving sweetheart.”

“Mean,” Luffy whines, leaning forward.

Law hisses, the length of Luffy’s cock dragging along his own, “Fuck.”

“Too tired for that.”

“You little shit,” Law snorts, tugging him closer, mouth soft. “Might wanna get us both off, sweetheart, I’m fading.”

It’s slow, even with how badly Law knows Luffy wants to come, moving so much slower than he normally would.

“Close,” Law asks, one finger sliding softly up the side of Luffy’s cock, watching the way the action makes his eyes close and his breath hitch, cock jerking in his grasp. “Me too.”

“Traffy!”

Law smiles, “Come on sweetheart, you’re close. You can come, can’t you?”

“Traffy,” Luffy moans, doing just that, his eyes closing tight as his hips keep moving in his hand. Slumping forwards tiredly, “Gonna come, Traffy?”

“I will, come on,” Law whispers, moving his hand and shifting onto his side, moving Luffy off of him, “Just because I don’t want you to fall on me again, sweetheart.”

“Mean,” Luffy yawns, shifting closer, “Can I?”

“Yes.”

Luffy smiles, hand curling around Law’s cock, jerking it slowly, “You gotta,” he blinks rapidly, trying to focus. “Gotta come faster, Traffy.”

“One of us started off harder than the other,” Law gasps. “Please.”

“You can come whenever you’re ready, Traffy.”

Law kisses him, pulling him closer and dragging his teeth over Luffy’s lower lip as he comes, “Fuck.”

“Later,” Luffy reminds him, looking pleased with himself as he wipes his hand on Law’s pants. “Sleep, sleep and then breakfast.”

“You’re a little shit,” Law grumbles half-heartedly. “You could have wiped your hand off on something other than me, you know.”

“Too sleepy,” Luffy mutters, pressing close enough to hide his face in Law’s chest. “Night.”

“Night,” Law whispers, shaking his head softly. He glances at his pants and sighs, he was too tired to deal with it, he knew he was going to regret it, but that was for later, right now he was going back to sleep.


End file.
